Decimation (Earth-2004)
Event The Decimation followed the Infinity War and began with Thanos finally snapping his fingers, erasing half of all life in the universe. His mission completed, Thanks left everything behind and went to live out his life on a garden moon. The surviving heros met together, and a mission to save the people who went to Epsilon was launched. Captain Marvel went interstellar and found Stark and Cyclops as the only survivors of the snap. She then took them back to Earth, where they began to try and locate Thanos. Thane then arrived, declaring he was Thanos' son, and he would know where the Titan fled to. Knowing he had gone to The Garden, the team departed aboard the Guardian's ship, all expect Stark and Cyclops. Little did they know, Thanos was waiting for them. When the team landed their ship, they split up to find the Titans hideout. Tgey met up at a small hut, which was empty. Thanos then ambushed the, with the infinity gauntlet, and Thor swiftly slashed him with Stormbreaker, cleaving Thanos in half. However, it was a trick, and that Thanos was an illusion of the Reality Stone. Thanos then used the gauntlet to decaimte the entire planet, in an attempt to kill the Avengers, but they managed to escape. Knowing they could not defeat Thanos, they insisted the masters of the mystic arts to make a barrier around Earth to protect from Thanos' attacks. However, it would only last a year before breaking, giving th e heros a year to find a way to defeat Thanos and bring the snapped victims back. A year passed, and the barrier fell. However, the heroes had just met Kang the Conqeror. Kany itillay tried to kill them, but was defeated and inprisoned. While he was trapped, he revealed he was from the future. Having an idea, the Avengers deduced they could go back in time, and get infinity stones from the past. Kang informed them on the laws of times travel, and how if they didn't return the stones, alternate realities would be opened, spelling disaster. The team went back in time to various points, splitting up to do so. They worked together to each get the stones. When it came to the Soul Stone on Epsilon, Black Widow sacrificed herself to get it. Menawhile, Thanos took the Santuary II to Earth with his armies, and launched an all out attack on Avengers HQ. Captain Marvel and Ant Man were left alone to activate the base Defense, and Captain Marvel began to fight the incoming ships, but couldn't break the Sanctuary II shields. Just then, the time travel heros returned, mourning the loss of Black Widow. Seeing Thanos decend, Captain America gathered the heros ro defender against him, while Stark made a gauntlet for the stones. The heroes were all easily bested by Thanos, who broke into the base as Stark completed the gauntlet, seeking to take the second one and gain ultimate power. Stark defended Thanos using the gauntlet, but was disarmed. Before Thanos could take it, Captain America donned the gauntlet, and with a cry of 'Avengers Assemble!', he snapped his fingers, bringing back all the fallen across the universe. The heroes from Earth and Epsilon all appeared around them, and began to fight Thanos' army. Captain America fell back, and Stark took up the gauntlet with his Mark 100 armour, fighting Thanos gauntlet to gauntlet, a massive battle that literally ripped up the ground. Finalky, Starks strike shattered Thanos' gauntlet, and the stones in it, which broke Starks gauntlet too, causing the stones to land on the ground. The sheilds of the Santuary II broke, and it fell to earth and exploded. Wiping out most of Thanos' army. The Black Order fled. Seeing his defeat, Thanos made a grab for the stones, but they were pulled into a time portal by Doctor Strange, retruend to their original times. Strange then opened a portal under Thanos' who dropped onto it, being teleported into another galaxy. Captain America died from the exertion of snapping, and a funeral was held in his hohour. Kang escaped and went into hiding on Earth. Thane and the Guardians returned to space. Thanos found himself on a small planet, and took up farming it, until he could think of a new plan. Category:Earth-2004 Events